Windows Codename Roundhouse
"This Might look like I ripped off another article but I'm copying Information of the article and duplicating it, to help with grammar issues. Please, do not edit without my permission" - SwagDud1, 2019. Windows Codename Blackstone is codename of Windows AE (Attorney Edition) Windows Blackstone, and Windows EE 2021(Education Edition). It is also known as Windows AE, due to it's name. It is a successor of Windows Server 1990. For Roundhouse it is named after one of Chuck Norris' famous actions, but for Blackstone it is named after the major roadway arterial in Fresno (Not to be confused that they merged the words "Redstone" and "Blackcomb" together). History Pre-Delaware Before Windows 98 was released, there was Windows 95. In 1996 Microsoft released a build of the Windows NT Workstation 4.0 called build 4.10.999. However it is codenamed Declancy. Pre-Westover, "Delaware" Later, the build is renamed from "Declancy" to "Westover". Due to Windows NT 4.0 and development of Windows 98 it is cancelled and original build was merged with Whistler in order to develop Windows 1993 (Westover/Whistler hybrid) Build 7777.7. The release intended to focus on a tighter integration between Windows and Microsoft Edge, in order to better compete with Netscape Navigator, It also focused on the development of the new NT kernel that was going to be used 40 years later when they release the Xbox codenamed Gallifrey. After the deal with it, the system was bundled with a Plus pack, an early version of Outlook and a alpha version of Microsoft Edge. Later, the build became merged with NT project "Plague" to form Windows Codename: Odessa. "Odessa" In late 1996, they created the Windows codename: Odessa build 5601.38, which is updated version of Windows 5.0 Beta 1. It introduced logon screen, firewall, new start menu, start screen, Edge 2.0, and the ability to change all the system sounds (including ones that aren't accessible on the sounds window). It is planned to be released in July 7 1997. Several Seven builds were part of early Windows NT 5.0 builds. However, the project proved to be too much lag and resulted in a cursed OS. Later builds featured Six Thousand Easter eggs people rarely can find (Like the smiling dude in a ponytail when you type Alt+0666 in the search bar). They merged reset Windows Nashville from 9x and Windows codename Delaware to form Windows Codename: Noyan in May 1997 and Windows Codename: Blackstone in June 1997. "Blackstone" In 1997, Windows Blackstone was formed, and planned to be released in mid 1999. However due to builds of Windows 2000 (NT 5.0), which Third Edition was released three days before first build of Beta 3), it is updated. Build 1225.2 It introduced Microsoft Office 1999, Microsoft Edge Alpha 2.5, and Safe mode. The last build is build 1775.3. "Roundhouse" Pre-Development The "Top-Secret" Paper Doccument confirms there would be new variantion of Windows ME. Later, it would given a codename Blackcomb. However, later it was renamed from Blackcomb to Roundhouse after several years until build 2019.33 merged with Longhorn. As stated in a document, Delta is originally planned as a Windows Server 2000 variation. This changed in August 5 1999. Both documents were nearly burned. Development Five days after the release of Windows 2000, Windows Blackstone was renamed to Windows Codename Roundhouse. Originally, Windows Roundhouse should named choice of either "Windows.NET" or "Windows 2001" or even "Windows NT 5.5". The most popular choice was Windows.NET. Before Windows XP was confirmed, John W. Thompson thinks that none of them will be used, due to changed plan. The plan changed because of the OS was not even fully finished for year 2001, server has not improved and Windows Codename Delta is being different to Windows 2000. Before Windows Nashville was being developed, Bill Gates went to the kingdom tower construction site (even though its 2001) while the others were at Britain, everytime when his european car's gas is running out he went to one of the most popular gas stations. He states, that OMV is his favorite european petrol station. This made Tom Baker confused. Newly reformed company Lenovo thought it was ambitious, their choice is a simple logo consisting of 4 individually colored squares (that became part of Microsoft's Brand New logo), The standard XP (2001-2013) Logo, or the text itself. Most of employees had chosen both logos, since the OS was made with Tough reliable Tools. Tom agreed. The concept of Windows Roundhouse beta was began in September 11 2001, on October 3 2001, Windows Roundhouse 2754.33 was released. Then Windows system Beta 2.7 was released, build 2490.1. Beta 2.9 was released in October 10 2001, build 2500.0. Beta 3 was released in October 29 2001, build 2533.8. Development of Builds eventually halted a week before 9/11, because they may lose paperwork due to nuclear and non-nuclear weaponry and the possibility of their main HQ being hostility attacked. Final Beta Release was released in November 23 2001, build 2540.4 (that's on the 38th birthday of the British Sci-Fi show doctor who). The last build ever to include the word "Roundhouse" is 2540.0. Final Beta Release include Luna, Royale, Zune, Embedded, Watercolor, and Chartreuse Mongoose themes, other than the standard Windows Tynker theme (which made a comeback in Windows 10 in 2015 as the Default theme). Release Preview was released in December 9 2001, build 2555.5. Community Technology Preview was release in December 12 2001, build 2557.9. Release Candidate 0 was released in December 13 2001, build 2560.9. Release Candidate 1 was released in December 22,2001,build 2575,9. Release Candidate 2 was released in December 28 2001, build 2590.6. Pre-RTM build of Windows OMV was released in January 3 2002 build 2591.3. RTM Escrow build was released in January 7 2002, build 2592.0. Public Testing build was released on January 8 2002, build 2592.5. Stability and Security Testing was released on January 9 2002, build 2592.9 RTM of Windows OMV was released in January 10 2002, build 2593.5. General availability of Windows system 4.0 was released in January 19 2002, build 2595.7. Release to web of Windows OMV was released at January 24 2002,build 2599.1. Windows Roundhouse was officially released at February 22 2002, build 2600.0, In 2005 (Build 3733.35) the 2001-2013 logo was changed for the simple squares, and marked the return of the Tynker theme. Later in December 25, 2009 it was exceeded by Windows AE. .Theme Packs Windows Tynker Windows Classic Windows Aero Service Pack There are 8 service packs and 2 rollup and 1 security rollup. First was released in May 13 2002. Second was released in July 4 2002. Third was released in August 30 2002. Fouth was released in September 29 2002. First rollup was released in October 11 2002. Fifth (Halloween service pack) was released in October 31 2002. Sixth was released in November 30 2002. Service Pack 6a (X-mas and Tez Barack update) was released in December 25 2002. Second rollup was released in December 29 2002. Seventh was released in January 1 2003. Security rollup was released in May 13 2004. The updated version of security rollup was released on May 20 2004. The Second Edition was released in December 1 2004.Anniversity update was released in October 2005. The November update was released in November 10 2005. The Creators Update was released in December 4 2005. Power pack was released on January 10 2006. The post-RTM build was released on Febuary 29 2008. The Plus pack was released on March 10 2008. The OEM feature was released on April 3 2008. The third edition was released on May 13 2008. Windows OMV R2 was released on October 3 2008. Delta update was released on December 5 2008. Emergency patch was released on May 13 2017 and May 16 2017. The updates were being followed one by one. The source model is shared source, and it's kernel is mixture of 9x and NT one. The Japanese Edition was released to Japanese market on February 22 2010 as 8 year anniversary. And it's updated on May 17 2017. Features Tynker - A theme used for the OS Sidebar - A sidebar, similar to the one, used in Longhorn and Windows Vista, haves features mixed with these from Sideshow. Transparent - Taken from Windows Zeus, allows user to turn the taskbar and sidebar into transparent. Versions * Editions ** Original ** Service Pack 1 ** Service Pack 2 ** Service Pack 3 ** Ultraserver ** Service Pack 4 ** Service Pack 5 ** Service Pack 6 ** Service Pack 6a ** Office Server ** Candidate Release ** Preinstallation Environment ** Windows Codename Roundhouse 10 (Released in February 22, 2018) (It has components of Windows 10 Creators Update pre release versions, but still look like and has charm of original counterpart. It supports latest Microsoft products) ** Developer Version ** Service Pack 7 ** Service Supreme Pack ** PDA ** WinG Add-on ** Open-Source ** Fax Server ** Web Server ** R2 ** Small Business ** Home Server (Released in 2007) ** x64 ** WorkStation ** Embedded ** Embedded POSReady 2008 ** Enterprise Server ** Advanced Server ** Standard Server ** School Server Edition ** Single Language ** Enterprise LTSB* ** N edition (without Windows Media Center/Player) ** Client Server ** Cloud Server ** For Workgroups ** Embedded Server ** KN Edition (Korean version without Windows Media Center/Player) ** EUR Edition ** Multipoint Server ** Demo Edition (For users, that are unfamiliar with Windows OMV) ** Server Essentials ** Essential Business Server ** HPC Server ** Storage Server ** Compute Cluster Server ** Small Business Server ** Inari-Taisha Edition (Basically Windows OMV with Windows 2000 Codename Inari-Taisha features, which also includes Yamashita Edition, Kinkaku-ji Edition, Japanese Edition, Plus! and MangaReader) ** Datacenter Server ** Thin Server Support Roundhouse End of life announcement was on June 5, 2009. Last order date was ended on April 18, 2013. Mainsteam support ended on April 20, 2013. Remaning extended support ends on December 31, 2025. However, due to invincible malware, Microsoft released "Bacteriophage" antiviruses and emergency patches for Windows OMV, XP and Server 2003. One is from May 15, the other one is from 4 July 2016 Only 99.99% of disinfected computers used Windows AE. Aftermath, the latest Windows Defender version is required for 2001 and Roundhouse, through the original version is kept. Like XP, it ended up in BSOD, instead of being encrypted. Extended security maintenance is 31 December 2025. Delta End of life announcement was on May 1 2010. Last order date was ended on April 18 2011. Mainsteam support ended on April 20 2011. Remaining mainsteam support ended on June 1 2017. Extended support end on May 13 2018. Remaning extended support ends on December 31 2020. However, due to Wannacry and Petabyte ransomware virus, Microsoft released emergency patches for Windows OMV, XP and Server 2003. One is from May 15, the other one is from 4 July 2017. Only 1% of infected computers are using Windows OMV. Aftermath, the latest Windows Defender version is required for 2000 and OMV, through the original version is kept. Like XP, it ended up in BSOD, instead of being encrypted. Extended security maintenance is 31 December 2025. Gallery Roundhouse: Delta: Alpha.png|An alpha bootscreen of Delta. It is also the most-well known bootscreen. Whistler2257 (1).png|Developer release bootscreen Setup04.PNG|Build 2022.8 bootscreen from pre-Developer Release winme.png|A Codename: Seven screen. It shows different styles of Seven. 4015_025.png|Pre-Beta bootscreen декор1.png|Pre-alpha bootscreen Windows Delta Build 2000.png|Rare Datacenter bootscreen only shown pre-build 2022.8/ build 2000.1 - build 2022.8. (UPDATED VERSION) Delta 2145 shudown.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 Shutdown Window delta2222.2.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 Empty Desktop DELTA.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 windows-95-98-2000-logo.png|Technical Beta bootscreen. It is second most well-known bootscreen. wfe2.png|Beta 0 Milestone 2 bootscreen codename delta log on.png|The earliest version of logon screen during Build 2156.6 winxppro-932x699.png|Later version of logon screen LATEST.png|Logon screen in Build 2210 Loading.png|During setup. It features an unusual variant of the logo that was going to replace 1992-2001 logo. Windows_SecurityOMV.png|During Beta 2 Prototype2.png|Beta 2 WindowsOMV1.PNG|Beta 2.7 Bootscreen DELTADATACENTERSERVERBOOTSCREEN.png|Windows Codename Delta Datacenter Server bootscreen Build 3157.9 Trivia Roundhouse * It has various startup sounds as stated in the YouTube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcMALuLrTVk Delta * So far, Windows OMV is the longest Windows version ever developed. If one counts Windows Nashville, it makes it even longer. * It was unknown if there are any reset build of Windows Nashville. Beta-testers believe, that there '''are '''some. There are build 4.10.1055 and 4.10.1167. It is unknown if they are real or fake. * Before the name is revealed, Beta-testers give a new name for new Windows version. The fan-name is Windows Server 2002. (Coincidentally, Windows OMV ''is ''Windows Server 2002, just not the beta testers excepted) * It was unknown what build is concept build of Windows OMV. Until 2010, Beta-testers analysed that the concept version of the build is build 2406.8. * Windows Powered Family was released during Windows OMV development. The Advanced Server version of Windows Powered share same things as Windows OMV. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-I2tVrClLo. Then Neptune and Odyssey had survived: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lui0dQhcsNI , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjeBmQVZWTE. This means that they are successor of Windows OMV. ** Windows OMV is a sister/brother to Windows 2000 according to either Apple Inc, or due to pre-Development Release. ** Unlike every other Windows OS since 2003, Windows OMV doesn't have it's normal counterpart, though this is a server OS. It does have desktop editions, but they were used for server works. ** The features of Windows Powered were added to Windows OMV during development of seventh service pack. *** The Prototype theme in post-Alpha releases looks identical to Luna from Windows XP, with mixture of Watercolor from Whistler.